


Пропащие

by Vindi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: О буйствах, глупостях и равноценном обмене.





	Пропащие

Зоро почти спит. То есть спит — и почти слышит дружный топот и увлечённо-громкие голоса.  
«Остров», — думает Зоро. То есть почти думает — спит.  
Спит, а резиновый генератор неприятностей беспринципно хватает его за руку и утаскивает через палубу и сходню в непиратский (временно) мир весеннего острова. 

Когда нос забивает щекочущим ароматом пыльцы, Зоро всё же решает проснуться, а затем, не поняв, чего хочет больше: зевнуть или чихнуть, делает нечто среднее и спрашивает у спины уверенно ведущего его за собой капитана:  
— Куда мы?  
— Вперёд, — снисходительно поясняет Луффи — такие же интонации он вкладывает в сочетание слов «Зоро» и «тупица».  
— Вперёд?  
Ладонь Луффи, стискивающая его запястье, бодрит своим теплом — и проснувшийся окончательно Зоро сжимает её в ответ и в один шаг нагоняет капитана.  
— Так куда?  
Луффи поднимает на него весёлый взгляд и честно отвечает:  
— Без понятия!  
Вот и отлично, эта дорога Зоро прекрасно знакома.

Городок им попадается пропащий: это подтверждается мгновенно перебившим сладко-невыносимый аромат весны запахом дешёвого пойла и контрастом грубо-матёрых и хрипло-ломких голосов, прорывающих затхлый воздух.  
Луффи в восторге. Луффи отпускает руку Зоро, восклицает: «Не теряйся!» — и за секунды теряется сам.  
А когда находится, Зоро уже заканчивает очищать мечи от крови: городок и впрямь пропащий. Зоро в восторге.

Чуть позже они вглядываются в небо сквозь проломленную ими же крышу кабака.  
— Зацени то облако! Похоже на свиной окорок.  
— Ни фига. На бутылку саке.  
Спорят долго.

Грязно-серый народ осторожно сплачивается, затевая обещанную пиратам запахами города гулянку — и, пока Луффи заедает кальмарами говядину, с наслаждением поддерживая всеобщие улюлюканье и гогот, Зоро опрокидывает в себя дцатый бокал вонючего пойла и смеется о своём, пьяный не от алкоголя, но от голоса Луффи.

Со временем им становится мало небесной заплатки на крыше — и Луффи вжимается Зоро в спину, пока тот заносит кулак для встречи с чьим-то бородавчатым носом. Луффи обхватывает его бёдра ногами, руками обвивает шею и гневно шепчет на ухо: «Зоро. Зо-р-р-ро».  
— Что? — Зоро даже опускает кулак, потому что да пошли все в пекло, потому что — Луффи.  
Сам Луффи думает почти о том же и больно кусает его за ухо в ответ.

И когда.  
Когда они, когда комната, когда одежда — Зоро без понятия, и ему плевать на все прочие «когда», когда Луффи нависает над ним, как судьба, как рок — и так же изощрённо терзает его губы.  
Луффи — капитан. Даже позволяя брать себя, Луффи не позволяет над собой возвыситься. Зоро это в удовольствие, Зоро понимающе-принимающе гладит скользкий от пота живот Луффи, а тот резко двигает ягодицами, насаживаясь на его член, и, промычав что-то довольное, заглядывает в его лицо.  
— Эй.  
Луффи офигеть какой красивый со своей взъерошенно-мокрой чёлкой, с подёрнутыми дымкой зрачками и искусанными губами — Зоро хочется любоваться, трогать, но никак не слушать.  
— Ты пробовал здешних кальмаров?  
— О Боже, заткнись, — в такие моменты Зоро забывает, что не верит в Бога.  
— Попробуй, — советует Луффи, а Зоро думает, что нет, вкуснее уже не будет, и слизывает с губ каплю пота.  
А пару секунд спустя его думалка отказывает.

Луффи жадный: он уже давно присвоил себе его душу, даже не планируя спросить разрешения. Луффи двигается быстро, Луффи перехватывает ладонь Зоро и кладёт её на свой член, Луффи стонет и запрокидывает от удовольствия голову. Он дарит Зоро свою честность и своё доверие: Луффи щедрый.  
Луффи позволяет смешивать своё имя с шумными выдохами. 

— Спишь?  
Зоро почти не спит: слишком занят, обнимает Луффи.  
— Вижу же, что нет.  
Зоро приоткрывает глаз, проводит пальцем по заговорщицки улыбающимся губам капитана.  
— И что теперь?  
— Вперёд.  
— Вперёд?  
— Кальмары, Зоро.


End file.
